1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-connecting connector which is suitably used in a wire harness for an automobile or the like.
2. Background
One conventional press-connecting connector will be specifically described with reference to FIGS. 5 to 7. A male press-connecting connector 1 includes a flattened, tubular connector case 2 of a square cross-section having a front portion defining a fitting hood portion 2a for receiving a female connector (not shown). Terminal holding portions 2b are formed in a base portion of the connector case, and extend therethrough in a forward-rearward direction, and a plurality of press-connecting terminals 3 are held respectively in these terminal holding portions 2b. Press-connecting slots 3b of press-connecting portions 3a of the press-connecting terminals 3 are exposed through an opening 2c formed in the connector case 2, and wires W are press fitted respectively into the press-connecting slots 3b, and thus are press-connected to the press-connecting terminals 3, respectively. The press-connected portions of the wires W are covered with a cover 4. FIG. 8 shows a male press-connecting connector 1' in which upper and lower rows of press-connecting terminals 3 are arranged back to back in a connector case 2.
In the above conventional press-connecting connector 1', two rows of wires, arranged in a vertical direction, can be press-connected respectively to the upper and lower rows of press-connecting terminals 3 held in the upper and lower terminal holding portions 2b. Further, in the above conventional press-connecting connector 1', the press-connecting slots 3b of the upper rows of the press-connecting terminals 3 and the press-connecting slots 3b of the lower rows of the press-connecting terminals 3 face respectively in opposite directions, that is, the upper and lower rows of the press-connecting terminals 3 are arranged back to back. However, when the press-connecting slots of the rows of press-connecting terminals need face in the same direction in relation to the arrangement of terminal spring contact portions of a female connector to be fitted in a fitting hood portion 2a, the press-connecting connector 1' can not be used.